


Entre chasseur et proie

by MissAmande



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Blacklist
Genre: Concierge of crime, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Multi, Papa Red, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Le docteur Lecter reçoit une bien étrange visite qui va sans doute changer sa vie.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Hannibal Lecter/Elizabeth Keen, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham/Elizabeth Keen, Madeline Pratt/Raymond Reddington, Will Graham/Elizabeth Keen, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Amuse-Bouche.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous, alors voilà j'ai eu la folle idée de faire un crossover entre Hannibal et The Blacklist ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce que je vais vous proposer !

\- _Comment vous sentez vous Will ?_ Demanda Hannibal à son patient.

\- _Je n'en ai aucune idée._ Répondit celui-ci.

Les deux hommes discutaient au cabinet du docteur Lecter. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'intervention qui avait permis d'arrêter la pie-grièche. Malheureusement, le suspect était mort ainsi que sa femme. Quant à Abigail, elle demeurait toujours dans le coma, branchée à de nombreuses machines qui la maintenaient en vie.

Dans la cabane du tueur en série, les agents avaient retrouvé des bois de cerfs, dont certains étaient ensanglantés. Un indice troublant avait été découvert. Un cheveu roux et bouclé n'appartenant à aucune des victimes. Quelqu'un d'autre avait mené son enquête. Dans une chronique criminelle, Tattler Crime, un article avait été posté. Des photos de l'atelier de Hobbs avaient été divulguées. L'auteur se nommait Freddie Lounds, c'était une journaliste espiègle et hautaine, fourrant son nez dans des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas.

Les élèves de Will avaient pris leur enseignant pour un héros et l'avaient accueilli avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Graham, lui, se trouvant monstrueux, leur avait demandé de cesser.

_\- Rêvez-vous de Hobbs ?_ Interrogea le docteur Lecter.

Will croisa le regard de son psychologue.

\- _Toutes les nuits…_ Souffla-t-il.

\- _Que voyez-vous ?_

Le jeune profiler s'agita sur son fauteuil et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, ses rêves étaient peuplés de meurtres, de cadavres, de perte d'identité et d'un animal mi cerf, mi corbeau.

\- _Je vois Hobbs, je me vois le tuer._

\- _Qu'avez-vous ressenti en tirant sur Gareth Jacob Hobbs ?_

\- _C'était horrible._ Confia le professeur.

\- _Etait-ce horrible parce que vous avez ressenti du plaisir ou parce que vous avez pris une vie?_ Demanda Hannibal en ses prunelles plongeant dans celles de Graham qui sembla dérouté.

\- _Parce que j'y ai pris du plaisir…_ Avoua Will à demi-voix.

Après son rendez-vous avec Lecter, Will se rendit au stand de tirs de Quantico et tira sur des cibles, c'était un piètre défouloir mais au moins il n'était dérangé par personne. Au bout d'un moment alors que la feuille revenait vers lui, il vit apparaître sa victime : Gareth Jacob Hobbs. L'agent rechargea son arme aussi vite qu'il put et vida son chargeur sur le cannibale. Mais ce n'était qu'une vision et Hobbs redevint une feuille de tir.

Beverly Katz était entrée dans le stand et regardait l'enseignant se débrouiller avec son arme. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin de tirer, elle avança vers lui.

\- _Vous ne tirez pas comme tous les agents_. Constata-t-elle.

Will se tourna vers elle, surpris, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- _Je me suis fait tirer dessus lorsque j'étais dans la police._ Dit-il.

\- _Et moi on m'a planté un crayon de bois dans l'épaule lorsque j'étais en CM2. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une intoxication au plomb_. Plaisanta Beverly.

Elle posa sa main dans le dos du professeur et l'obligea à pivoter un peu.

_\- Allez-y, réessayez._ Suggéra-t-elle.

Graham tira à nouveau sur les cibles, les balles, contrairement à la cible passée, touchaient à présent le centre de la feuille et non les extrémités.

_\- Mieux non ?_

_\- Beaucoup mieux mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour me faire un cours de tirs ?_ Releva Will.

_\- Jack a besoin de vos talents en jardinage._ Répondit la jeune femme.

Un peu plus tard Will était en route pour une forêt où neuf corps couverts de champignons avaient été retrouvés par trois adolescents.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, une foule s'était déjà amassée derrière les bandes jaunes de la police et les barrières de sécurité : la famille des adolescents, des journalistes, et des randonneurs, tout un rassemblement de curieux, cherchant à apercevoir un morceau des corps.

Zeller, Price et Katz étaient déjà sur place. Les corps avaient été alimentés par de l'eau sucrée pour favoriser la prolifération des champignons. Lorsque Will arriva, l'équipe scientifique s'en alla pour lui laisser la place.

Parmi la foule de badauds, une femme rousse aux cheveux bouclés prit discrètement des photographies de l'agent Graham et du crime. Elle posa quelques questions au policier qui était à côté d'elle. Elle prétexta être la mère d'un des adolescents et vouloir répondre aux interrogations de son fils.

Un pendule lumineux défila derrière les paupières du profiler. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le temps fit machine arrière. Les corps en décomposition redevinrent des personnes reconnaissables.

_\- Ils ne sont pas morts mais ils ne se réveilleront jamais_. Dit Will.

Graham fit en sorte qu'ils puissent respirer avant de leur planter l'aiguille qui servira à les nourrir. Enfin il commença à les recouvrir de terre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se pencha sur l'une des tombes.

\- _Ceci est mon dessein._

Soudain un autre cadavre superposa un corps. Hobbs était étendu dans la fosse, les yeux grands ouverts et attrapa Will à la jambe ce qui le sortit de son songe. Une victime s'était réveillée. Son visage défiguré et sans peau était tordu par la douleur mais aucun sons ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa main cadavérique s'agrippait au pantalon de Graham. L'équipe scientifique se précipita. La personne décéda peu après.

Les corps furent emmenés à la morgue de Quantico pour leurs autopsies.

Will alla à son rendez-vous habituel avec le docteur Lecter. Dans la salle d'attente, une femme patientait. Lorsque l'agent entra, elle mit des écouteurs et plaça un petit boitier sur la porte, avant d'enregistrer leur conversation.

\- _Alors Will, de quoi voulez-vous parler ?_ Demanda Hannibal.

\- _Nous avons une nouvelle enquête. Nous avons retrouvé neuf corps dans une forêt, recouverts de champignons._

_\- Comment vous êtes-vous senti lorsque vous vous êtes mis dans la tête du tueur ?_

_\- J'ai vu dix cadavres._

Hannibal haussa un sourcil, l'air inquisiteur.

_\- J'ai vu Hobbs dans une tombe qui n'était pas la sienne._ Soupira Will.

_\- L'avez-vous vu parce que vous le considérez comme votre victime ou parce que là est sa place ?_

Will sembla pris de court et s'énerva tout seul.

\- _Je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être parce que là est sa place ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?!_

\- _Pourquoi vous énervez-vous Will ?_ Demanda patiemment Hannibal.

_\- Je… Je ne sais pas !_ Balbutia Graham.

\- _J'essaie de vous aider, Will._

Graham soupira et se sentit stupide mais sa colère ne diminua pas pour autant. Il se sentait frustré et il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait plus le moindre sens maintenant qu'on lui demandait de décrypter ses mécanismes d'empathie.

L'heure touchait à sa fin. Hannibal raccompagna son patient à la porte dérobée, avant d'aller ouvrir à son prochain client, qui se dépêchait de ranger tout son attirail d'espion.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Lecter. La femme se tourna vers lui et lui servit un sourire contrit.

\- _Mlle Markling ? Je vous en prie, entrez._ Invita Hannibal.

La rousse entra dans le cabinet en regardant partout autour d'elle et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil. Hannibal l'observa durant ce lapse de temps où aucun d'eux ne parla et décida de rester debout.

_\- Vous êtes le troisième psychologue que je visite. Pour moi c'est important de se sentir à l'aise avec son thérapeute_. Dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

- _Vous avez tout à fait raison._ Concéda le psychologue.

\- _Je sens que vous pourriez devenir mon psychologue._ Affirma Mlle Markling.

_\- Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi démarrer une thérapie maintenant ?_ Questionna Hannibal.

_\- J'ai fait le point sur ma vie il y a peu. J'ai lu votre livre, je l'ai trouvé très intéressant._

Il y eut un blanc, Hannibal la dévisagea un instant de son regard impénétrable et glacial. Il savait qui elle était, il n'était pas dupe et se sentait insulté d'être pris pour un idiot.

\- _Etes-vous Freddie Lounds ?_ Demanda-t-il sans se départir de son calme et de sa politesse.

La journaliste fut prise au dépourvu et ne sut que répondre.

- _Etes-vous en train d'enregistrer notre conversation_? Continua le psychiatre en avançant d'un pas.

Freddy Lounds acquiesça, sa posture s'était légèrement tendue, prête à courir si le besoin se faisait sentir.

\- _Donnez-moi votre sac s'il vous plaît._ Ordonna-t-il poliment en tendant la main vers elle.

Le chroniqueuse ne bougea pas et resserra son emprise sur son sac à main en peau de crocodile comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- _Ne m'obligez pas à vous le prendre._ Soupira le docteur Lecter.

Lounds finit par lui tendre. Hannibal prit la pochette et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y découvrit un téléphone portable relié à des écouteurs et un boitier servant de magnétophone.

\- _Avez-vous enregistré d'autres conversations que la nôtre ?_

\- _Oui. Votre heure avec l'agent Will Graham._ Avoua-t-elle en soupira prise au piège.

\- _Comment avez-vous su qu'il venait à cette heure-ci ?_

\- _Je l'ai suivi._

Le docteur Lecter alla s'asseoir sur le sofa et invita Mlle Lounds à en faire de même. Il lui tendit son portable et lui demanda d'effacer les enregistrements.

\- _Le secret professionnel fonctionne des deux côtés. Vous avez été très malpolie Mlle Lounds. Qu'allons-nous faire pour remédier à cela ?_ Souffla le médecin.

Dans une pharmacie de supermarché, plusieurs diabétiques venaient chercher leurs médicaments. Le même pharmacien les servit et leur posa cette même question : « c'est votre adresse actuelle, » en plus d'une signature. Le FBI fit irruption dans le magasin quelques minutes plus tard.

\- _Eldon Stammets ?_ Appela Jack.

Aucun des trois pharmaciens présents ne répondit et ils se regardèrent avec un air ahuri qui énerva grandement les agents.

\- _Où est-il ?!_ S'impatienta Crawford.

\- _Il était là, il y a cinq minutes._ Répondit fébrilement un des trois pharmaciens.

\- _Est-ce que sa voiture est au parking ?_ Demanda Will.

Encore une fois personne ne répondit.

_\- EST-CE QUE SA VOITURE EST TOUJOURS AU PARKING ?!_ Hurla Jack à bout de nerf.

Un des trois hommes en blouse blanche regarda sur l'écran de caméras de surveillance.

\- _Oui toujours._

Il donna la marque et la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule aux agents qui se précipitèrent au parking souterrain. La voiture d'Eldon Stammets était belle et bien stationnée. Will fit ouvrir le coffre. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappa. De la terre l'emplissait, au milieu de toute cette terre gisait une femme. Les ambulanciers présents sur place prirent en charge la victime toujours en vie.

Même si cette journée leur parut futile et sans grande avancée, une information importante en sortit : Stammets recherchait en priorité des diabétiques. Les agents fouillèrent la pharmacie de la supérette et y retrouvèrent des documents signés par des personnes atteintes du diabète, avec en plus de cela leur adresse. Le suspect était parti en trombe oubliant ses précieux papiers.

Mais le pharmacien n'en avait à présent plus besoin, depuis quelques temps déjà quelqu'un l'intéressait, un individu susceptible de le comprendre et de le voir tel qu'il était. Mais pour cela il fallait des informations et pour ce faire, il devait trouver Freddie Lounds. La journaliste connaissait tous les ragots de la ville de Baltimore et même ses environnements. Ce fut donc vers l'hôtel où résidait temporairement la chroniqueuse qu'Eldon Stammets prit la direction.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva, un officier de police parlait avec la jeune femme, un meurtre inutile mais obligatoire, l'agent n'était qu'un dommage collatéral mais il servirait à l'élévation d'une grande cause. Une balle dans la tête mit fin rapidement et de façon indolore la vie du policier qui s'effondra de tout son long sur le pavé. Lounds hurla d'épouvante, un mince filet de sang lui avait aspergé le front et elle fixait avec horreur le cadavre encore chaud de l'officier.

Eldon n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, le temps lui était compté maintenant que le FBI connaissait son identité, il devait faire vite. Ainsi donc, il enjamba le malheureux bonhomme et pointa son revolver sur la journaliste.

_\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur Will Graham._ Dit-il. _S'il vous plaît. C'est important._

_\- Que… que voulez-vous savoir… ?_ Bégaya Freddie.

_\- Tout ce que vous savez, je vous prie._

Graham et Lecter venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Abigail Hobbs qui se remettait toujours doucement de son altercation avec son père. Le téléphone du profiler sonna.

\- _Allô ?_ Répondit Will.

_\- Il va s'en prendre à la fille de Hobbs ! Il va essayer de l'enterrer !_ Prévint Jack à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Je suis à l'hôpital je m'en occupe !_ Gronda le professeur avant de raccrocher et regarder son psychologue qui l'observait sans comprendre. _Il veut Abigail._

Suite à cette brusque déclaration, les deux hommes se mirent à courir comme des fous dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour atteindre le plus rapide possible la chambre de la jeune fille, mais malheureusement celle-ci était déjà vide et le lit avait été retiré. Alors que Will interrogeait à une infirmière, Hannibal prit les escaliers et descendit les étages à toute allure. Les poumons en feu, il finit par retrouver la trace de Stammets. Lorsque celui-ci l'entendit arriver, il se retourna en braquant une arme sur le psychologue qui s'arrêta en dérapant, manquant de peu de tomber en avant. Lecter leva les mains en signe de paix, montrant alors qu'il n'était pas armé et qu'il ne cherchait pas le conflit.

\- _Je ne peux pas vous laisser emmener cette jeune fille._ Déclara le plus calmement possible Hannibal.

_\- Je peux vous permettre de communiquer avec elle_ ! Affirma Stammets avec ardeur.

Hannibal avança doucement vers le pharmacien.

\- _Restez où vous êtes !_ S'écria celui-ci.

Puisqu'Hannibal n'obéissait pas, Eldon tira un coup de sommation aux pieds du docteur, ce qui obligea Lecter à s'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Abigail qui n'était plus sous respirateur, il devait agir vite. Il n'était plus très loin de son adversaire mais il n'avait que pour seule arme un couteau à cran dans sa poche alors que Stammets le menaçait d'un pistolet. Will allait bientôt arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il fallait occuper le meurtrier pour pouvoir s'approcher de lui et le désarmer si possible.

_\- Elle m'avait dit que vous comprendriez…_

\- _Je vous comprends. Je sais pourquoi vous enterrez les gens. Vous voulez qu'ils communiquent comme les spores le font._ Fit Hannibal en avançant d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

Trois mètres le séparer à présent d'Eldon.

_\- Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça Mr Stammets. Nous ne fonctionnons pas comme les champignons. Baissez votre arme, Mr Stammets. S'il vous plaît._

Stammets hésita un instant et commença à abaisser son pistolet. Hannibal pensa qu'il avait réussi lorsque Will entra en trombe dans le couloir. Lecter se tourna vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur le pharmacien qui avait réajusté son arme. Deux coups de feu retentirent. Une balle atteignit Eldon à l'épaule, il en lâcha son pistolet. Il recula jusqu'à un mur et rendit les armes. Un autre projectile toucha Hannibal dans le bras.

Une grande brune en tenue d'infirmière passa dans ce couloir alertée par les détonations et joua à la perfection la surprise et le choc. Elle se précipita vers les trois hommes en clamant qu'elle travaillait pour l'hôpital et qu'elle pouvait aider. Will lui demanda de remonter Abigail dans sa chambre, pendant que lui et Lecter s'occupaient du suspect.

\- _Mais vous êtes blessé !_ S'exclama-t-elle outrageusement, en montrant la blessure sanguinolente d'Hannibal.

\- _Faîtes ce qu'il vous dit s'il vous plaît._ Rétorqua poliment l'intéressé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, non sans mécontentement, et alla s'occuper la fille Hobbs dont elle poussa le chariot jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche.

Graham passa les menottes à Stammets sans précaution et le remit sur ses pieds sans ménagement.

\- _Eldon Stammets, vous êtes en état d'arrestation_. Dit-il. _Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous n'en avez pas, il vous en sera commis un d'office. Avez-vous compris vos droits ?_ Enonça William.

L'accusé acquiesça fébrilement et suivit les deux autres hommes à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital qui avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Graham jeta un regard en biais à Hannibal et désigna d'un geste du menton son bras meurtri.

\- _Vous devriez faire soigner ça, Docteur._

\- _Vous avez raison Will._ Consentit Hannibal _. Mais tout d'abord j'aimerai voir si Abigail va bien._

L'agent Graham opina du bonnet et regarda le docteur Lecter s'éloigner vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Jack Crawford et une équipe du SWAT sortirent des ascenseurs et se dirigèrent d'un pas conquérant vers William, ils prirent le relais, embarquèrent le criminel, tandis que Jack posait quelques questions à son collègue.


	2. Une patiente pas si malade.

Remis de sa blessure au bas, Hannibal Lecter recevait une nouvelle cliente tandis que le FBI travaillait sur une nouvelle enquête qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas, il était intimement persuadé que Will s'en sortirait merveilleusement bien tout seul. Après tout, il connaissait déjà l'assassin, et il trouvait que le coupable ne s'était pas vraiment foulé pour son crime. L'arrogance avait tendance à perdre les gens.

La patiente attendait dans la salle d'attente, les jambes gracieusement croisées, observant avec intérêt autour d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le psychologue habillé d'un costume trois pièces gris, surmonté d'une chemise et d'une cravate bleu foncé. Elle qui avait des goûts selectes pour les hommes le trouva tout à fait charmant et à croquer. Ne se doutant pas les pensées inconvenantes de la cliente, le docteur Lecter l'invita à entrer.

\- _Mme Clark_. Dit-il. _Je vous en prie, entrez._

Le docteur s'effaça pour laisser passer la grande blonde, et de sa démarche souple et aérienne, la patiente s'avança dans la pièce principale. Mary alla directement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face à l'entrée, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant du psychiatre qui prit place face à elle.

 _\- Alors Mme Clark, que puis-je pour vous ?_ S'enquit Hannibal.

Mary posa les yeux sur l'homme et le détailla rapidement, semblant examiner ses possibilités, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non elle pouvait se confier et lui faire confiance. Lecter garda donc un visage amical et adressa un léger sourire à sa nouvelle cliente, espérant l'apaiser.

\- _Tout ce que vous direz ici, Mme Clark, restera dans cette pièce._ La rassura-t-il.

\- _Mon mari est criminel._ Dit-elle de but-en-blanc avec une pointe de défiance dans la voix.

Comprenant instantanément qu'elle cherchait à le tester et à connaitre ses principes, l'homme continua comme si de rien n'était, après tout, il avait tué dans ce cabinet juste derrière le siège qu'occupait sa patiente.

\- _Et comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à cela ?_ Demanda le docteur Lecter.

Si elle fut surprise par cette absence de réaction de la part de son thérapeute, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- _Je me questionne tout le temps, je ne sais pas si il est honnête ou non avec moi et c'est épuisant._ Répondit-elle en soupirant dramatiquement.

\- _Pensez-vous qu'il vous ment ?_

La jeune femme détourna le regard et observa avec intérêt sa jupe en cuir noir.

\- _Je ne pense pas mais comment être sûre ? Son quotidien est mentir pour survivre_. Marmonna Mary en tortillant ses mains.

_\- Lui avez-vous parlé ?_

\- _Non._ Souffla-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- _Pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas paraître paranoïaque_. Dit-elle.

Agacé par le manque de contact visuel, Hannibal décida d'opter pour une technique plus directe et brutale.

\- _Pensez-vous qu'il vous trompe, Mme Clark ?_

Mary releva brusquement la tête, d'abord interloquée par la question, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- _Non, il ne me trompe pas, je sais qu'il a eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie mais Ray est fidèle._ Répondit-elle amusée.

\- _Êtes-vous tentée de suivre ses pas ?_

\- _Devenir une criminelle vous voulez dire ?_

Hannibal opina légèrement et put remarquer un tic qui agita la jolie bouche de la jeune femme.

\- _Je pense que j'en suis déjà une, non ? Je suis mariée à un homme recherché par le FBI._ Répondit Clark après un temps de réflexion.

\- _Saviez-vous dans quoi vous vous engagiez lorsque vous l'avez épousé ?_

_\- Oui, j'ai toujours aimé le risque._

_\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ce brusque changement d'esprit dans ce cas_? Questionna le docteur.

 _\- Nous avons passé la moitié de notre vie commune à nous cacher, à fuir, à mentir. Je pensais que cela finirait par s'arrêter._ Confia-t-elle en secouant sa chevelure de gauche à droite, les yeux humides.

_\- Vous souhaitez avoir une vie paisible. C'est tout à fait compréhensible._

Mary acquiesça, son regard fixé sur ses jambes, jouant à la perfection la femme échevelée. Lorsque l'heure arriva à sa fin, le docteur raccompagna sa patiente jusqu'à la sortie et sans qu'il ne le sache, elle rejoignit au coin de la rue une berline noire aux vitres teintées. S'installant aux côtés d'un homme sur la banquette arrière, elle raconta alors sa séance avec le docteur Hannibal Lecter.


	3. Des talents peu ordinaires.

Hannibal Lecter recevait un dernier patient à son cabinet, il allait bientôt être 19h et le soleil commençait à se coucher donnant à la pièce une jolie couleur rouge. Quelqu'un toqua alors la porte, coupant le récit du pauvre patient. Pensant que Jack Crawford venait le consulter pour un énième crime commis par un quelconque tueur sans importance, le docteur dut écourter la séance et fut dans l'obligation de raccompagner son client jusqu'à la sortie. Il alla ensuite ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sur le pallier, non pas l'agent Crawford mais une équipe d'une dizaine d'agent du FBI.

\- _Hannibal Lecter._ Dit le premier d'entre eux en lui montrant sa plaque. _Agent spécial Donald Ressler, FBI. J'ai besoin que vous veniez avec nous._

Le docteur Lecter resta immobile un instant, son visage ne trahissant en rien son état d'esprit. Analysant la situation, il constata très vite que cet agent Ressler n'était simplement là que pour une discussion amicale, sa posture était détendue, son visage n'exprimait aucune hostilité et les menottes n'étaient pas en vue. Il suivit alors ces hommes, monta leur SUV et se laissa même faire lorsqu'on lui banda les yeux.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence, Hannibal traçait le chemin dans sa tête grâce aux sons, aux odeurs et aux mouvements du véhicule, vraiment le bandeau ne servait à rien. Enfin la voiture se stoppa et quelqu'un vint aider Lecter à en sortir. Il fut ensuite guidé à travers un parking au vue de la résonnance de leurs pas, puis ils patientèrent dans un ascenseur, montèrent un escalier et enfin on le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Le bandeau fut retiré et face à lui se tenait un homme un homme noir à l'air bienveillant , devant avoir dans la cinquantaine, il avait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires posée sur le nez. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était un bureau, sombre mais assez chaleureux.

\- _Docteur Lecter._ Commença-t-il de sa voix grave et rassurante. _Je suis le directeur adjoint, Harold Cooper._

 _\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ Demanda poliment Hannibal.

 _\- Nous avons besoin de votre expertise._ Répondit l'agent Cooper.

_\- Mon expertise ?_

_\- Oui, vous êtes après tout un fin psychologue._

_\- En effet oui, mais il y a beaucoup de psychiatres tout aussi talentueux._ Contra Lecter.

\- _C'est de vous dont nous avons besoin, Docteur Lecter._ Trancha calmement Harold.

_\- Que devrai-je dire à l'agent Crawford ?_

_\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de l'agent Crawford._ Répondit Cooper. _Je vous demanderai par contre, de ne pas révéler la location de cet endroit._

Le docteur Lecter opina puis l'agent se leva, l'invita à faire de même.

 _\- Allons rencontrer votre nouvelle équipe, Docteur Lecter._ Déclara l'agent Cooper.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et redescendirent le petit escalier pour se retrouver dans une vaste salle où de nombreux hommes et femmes s'affairaient derrière des ordinateurs.

Une jeune femme brune attira son attention, son visage lui était curieusement familier, cependant il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où et quand il l'avait rencontrée. Donald Ressler était là, ainsi que deux autres agents.

\- _Vous connaissez déjà l'agent Ressler._ Dit le directeur adjoint.

Hannibal hocha la tête et serra la main que Donald lui tendait.

_\- Voici l'agent Meera Malik._

Lecter salua une femme métisse, assez belle mais faisant sûrement partie de la CIA à en croire son physique aguicheur mais trompeur.

_\- L'agent Mojtabai._

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années lui sourit. Lui aussi métisse, il n'avait cependant pas l'assurance de l'agent Malik et semblait facilement manipulable bien qu'il paraissait être un génie.

 _\- Enfin voici, l'agent Keen, que vous avez sûrement déjà croisée._ Termina Cooper.

 _\- L'infirmière..._ Chuchota Hannibal, assemblant soudain toutes les pièces du puzzle.

 _\- Comment va votre bras Docteur ?_ Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Hannibal eut un sourire amusé et lui serra délicatement la main. Soudain, la porte du monte charge servant d'ascenseur s'ouvrit et trois personnes en sortirent. Le docteur Lecter haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il reconnut Mary Clarck, accompagnée du numéro quatre des criminels les plus recherchés de tout le pays. Lecter avait vu son affiche dans le hall de Quantico lors de son premier jour de travail en collaboration avec l'agent Crawford.

Dans son costume trois pièces beige, le Médiateur du Crime marchait avec aisance et détermination, et semblait étrangement dans son élément. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, un peu bedonnant et au regard perçant mais il avait une classe sans nom. Le troisième individu, d'une quarantaine d'années, était grand, noir et tout en muscles mais pourtant son visage n'exprimait que de la bienveillance.

 _\- Docteur Lecter !_ S'exclama Raymond Reddington lorsqu'il aperçut le psychologue.

Hannibal fut étonné d'être aussi connu. L'extravagant personnage s'arrêta en face de lui, souriant d'un air ravi.

 _\- Quel plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer !_ Dit-il joyeusement en tendant la main au cannibale.

Un millier de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du docteur Lecter lorsqu'il répondit à la poignet de main. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se balader aussi librement au sein du FBI alors que sa photo était placardée un peu partout dans les locaux de l'agence ? Que diable se passait-il ici ? Pourquoi lui avait-on demandé de venir ? Quel rôle avait-il à jouer ?

 _\- Docteur Lecter._ Salua Mary Clark qui ne devait sans doute pas s'appeler ainsi. _Notre thérapie me manque._ Un sourire séducteur étira ses lèvres. _Madeline Pratt._

 _\- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas mariée._ Répondit le psychologue.

 _\- Le mariage n'est pas fait pour moi._ Soupira-t-elle d'un air dramatique avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Reddington.

Hannibal apprit que l'homme qui les accompagnait s'appelait Dembe et qu'il était le garde du corps du criminel ainsi qu'un ami très proche. Peu bavard mais extrêmement poli, Dembe salua le docteur d'une poignée de main ferme.

 _\- Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici Docteur._ Dit Raymond.

\- _En effet, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de mon expertise._

 _\- C'est exact. Nous travaillons sur des cas de criminels dont le gouvernement ignore l'existence. Nous souhaiterions que vous fassiez équipe avec l'agent Keen._ Expliqua Harold.

_\- Mais je ne suis qu'un psychologue. Certes j'ai déjà été sur le terrain avec Will Graham mais seulement durant deux enquêtes._

_\- Oh mais vous êtes bien plus que cela docteur Lecter._ Déclara Reddington, amusé.

Hannibal arqua un sourcil, feignant à la perfection l'ignorance.

 _\- Avez-vous besoin d'un ancien chirurgien urgentiste ?_ Interrogea-t-il.

_\- Quelque chose comme cela oui._

_\- Bon écoutez Lecter._ S'impatienta Ressler. _On sait qui vous êtes ! Ce que vous êtes !_

Le visage du docteur s'assombrit instantanément, et un vague trait rouge traversa les prunelles du tueur en série.

 _\- Et que suis-je au juste agent Ressler?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde de menaces.

_\- l'Éventreur de Chesapeake._

Raymond secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés et foudroya du regard l'agent.

 _\- Bien joué, Donald._ Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. _Vous n'avez pas dû lire le dossier que je vous avais fait parvenir. Sinon vous auriez su qu'être grossier avec lui ne servirait qu'à l'énerver._ Houspilla Red avant de reporter son attention sur le cannibale en colère. _Ce que l'agent Ressler veut dire, c'est que nous avons besoin de vos talents... Peu... Ordinaires, si je puis dire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse ?_ Gronda Hannibal.

 _\- Nous avons tous fait des choses répréhensibles depuis la formation de cette unité._ Dit Harold.

 _\- Et n'oubliez pas que je suis le quatrième criminel le plus recherché de tout le pays._ Plaisanta Red.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, tandis que tout le monde attendait la réponse du docteur Hannibal Lecter.


	4. Le général Ludd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal accepte de travailler avec l'équipe de l'agent Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et à bientôt !

Pourquoi ne pas travailler avec eux, après tout il avait aidé l’agent Crawford sur certaines affaires, dans un but particulier certes, mais l’occasion de travailler avec des personnes qui connaissaient son identité et ne s’en formalisaient pas était une aubaine. Il allait devoir cependant demander une faveur à Cooper, il voulait que Will l’accompagne dans ces nouvelles enquêtes, cela l’éloignerait d’Alana qui semblait vouloir mettre le grappin sur le profiler, mais aussi des meurtres sordides que Jack montrait à Graham.

 _\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?_ Interrogea le docteur en s’approchant de la vitre où de nombreuses photos étaient collées.

Les membres du FBI poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement devant l’inclinaison du docteur Lecter à travailler avec eux. Raymond applaudit en riant tandis que Ressler le foudroyait du regard, encore un criminel avec qui travailler… Bientôt ils allaient former un club des tueurs du FBI…

\- _Un avion-cargo s’est écrasé dans un parc de Washington ce matin._ Commença l’agent Cooper en affichant sur l’écran principal des images de la scène du drame. _Tuant un père et son fils qui jouaient au football. Seulement l’avion ne s’est pas crashé, il a explosé en plein vol._

 _\- Reddington dit que c’est un groupe, le général Ludd, qui a commis l’attentat. Ludd était le chef d’un mouvement contestataire au 19 ème siècle, les luddistes, des militants représentatifs de la grogne contre l’industrialisation capitaliste. _Continua Elizabeth.

\- _Conférence de Davos._ Reprit l’agent Malik en montrant la photo d’une voiture en feu. _Ludd a revendiqué l’attentat à la voiture piégée pendant le forum économique. Neuf morts, dont deux ministres des finances d’états européens._

Elle posa le doigt sur une autre image mettant en scène un groupe d’hommes et de femmes masqués, manifestant.

_\- 2005, Ludd a révélé le code source qui verrouillait les données commerciales d’actionnaires internationaux, causant ainsi un bug qui a coûté des millions au marché boursier._

_\- Il s’agit d’individus totalement formatés qui ont la discipline d’une cellule terroriste, leur identification s’est avérée impossible._ Glissa Keen.

 _\- Mais nous connaissons le nom de leur commandant._ Fit remarquer Raymond.

 _\- Nathaniel Wolf._ Compléta Lizzy. _Seulement, la seule photo de l’homme en question est absolument inutile._

Les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, Hannibal acquiesça, enregistrant la moindre information qu’il venait d’entendre, assemblant les pièces du puzzle, jusqu’à en venir à la seule solution possible. Cet homme paraissait déterminé à anéantir le pays et même prêt à changer totalement de visage.

 _\- Chirurgie esthétique._ Dit-il enfin.

 _\- Exactement !_ S’exclama Red, faisant sursauter la moitié des personnes présentes. _Abraham Malss._

 _\- Pardon ?_ Demanda Lecter d’un air confu.

\- _Le docteur Abraham Malss. Le meilleur chirurgien pour ce type d’opération._ Expliqua Raymond.

\- _Très bien. Keen, Lecter et Reddington, allez donc voir ce docteur. Malik et Ressler, trouvez toutes les informations nécessaires sur ce Wolf._ Ordonna Cooper tandis que tous se mettaient au travail.

A South Beach, à Miami en Floride, le docteur Lecter écoutait Elizabeth et Red se disputer gentiment alors qu’ils entraient dans un établissement de luxe, ils n’avaient pas cessé de se chamailler pendant leur vol dans le jet privé du criminel et se semblaient enclins à arrêter.

\- _Une petite mise au point._ Disait Raymond. _Avant que nous entrions, j’ai d’autres engagements qui m’attendent ailleurs aujourd’hui, alors réglons ça rapidement. Vous allez me laisser parler. Le docteur Malss ne figure pas sur ma liste. C’est un contact que je dois protéger._

 _\- Vous me demandez de laisser en liberté un chirurgien qui est peut-être lié à un groupe terroriste ?_ S’offusqua Lizzy.

\- _Oui._ Trancha Reddington en poussant la porte du bureau, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Hannibal les suivit à l’intérieur, ces deux-là formaient vraiment un duo des plus atypiques, mais après tout lorsqu’un criminel s’associait à vous, votre vie se retrouvait sans-dessus-dessous.

\- _Abraham !_ Salua gaiement Raymond en ouvrant grands les bras.

Cet homme était définitivement un bien drôle de spécimen, pensa le docteur Lecter, mais il se pouvait qu’il puisse l’apprécier au fil du temps.


	5. L'entourloupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous conviendra, j'ai essayé de faire mieux. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

L’homme corpulent qui était avachi dans un somptueux canapé en cuir et qui se faisait manucurer les ongles de pieds releva la tête à l’entente de son nom, un grand sourire étirant son visage flasque.

\- _Raymond ! Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?_

 _\- Tu arrives à supporter ça ?_ S’exclama Red en montrant du doigt la lime à ongle. _Moi j’ai essayé mais les chatouillis m’ont rendu dingue !_ Dit-il en en serrant dans ses bras Malss sous les regards mi amusés mi confus de Liz et Hannibal.

\- _Quoi de neuf ?_ Demanda joyeusement Abraham.

\- _Il faut qu’on discute mais en privé._ Déclara Red en lançant un coup d’œil à la pédicure.

\- _Bien sûr, laissez-nous une minute je vous prie._ Dit le chirurgien à la femme qui prit alors congé. _Regarde-toi ! Tu as une mine splendide ! En termes d’élasticité des tissus c’est épatant ! Tu fais une cure détoxe ?_

 _\- Betterave, un peu de céleris et carottes, beaucoup de gingembre mais je ne digère pas bien le choux vert._ Enuméra Reddington en riant.

Abraham s’esclaffa lui aussi avant de porter son attention sur Elizabeth qui paraissait perplexe face à cette étrange discussion.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’une belle femme comme vous fait avec un vautour comme lui ?_ Interrogea-t-il en ignorant superbement le docteur Lecter resté en retrait, écoutant leur conversation futile.

\- _Croyez-moi, ce n’est pas de gaité de cœur._ Répondit Liz en affichant un sourire forcé.

\- _Bon Nathaniel Wolf est passé entre tes mains et je dois le trouver._ Déclara Red sans préambule coupant les plaisanteries.

Malss le dévisagea la bouche entrouverte, visiblement pris au dépourvu par la question avant de finalement reprendre contenance.

\- _Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander mais là…_

 _\- Et je te remercie de tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi._ Concéda Red. _En temps normal je ne t’importunerais pas, cependant l’affaire est d’ordre personnel et urgente._

_\- Tout est basé sur la confidentialité !_ Querella Abraham. _Dans ce métier tu connais les règles !_

 _\- Absolument oui et cette conversation ne devra jamais franchir ses quatre murs._ Rassura Red en secouant la tête.

\- _Je sors tout juste d’une intervention de six heures au bloc et toi tu débarques ici accompagné de deux personnes que je ne connais pas et tu voudrais que je te donne des informations sur un de mes clients ? Faudrait que tu m’expliques !_ Râla Malss tandis qu’Elizabeth s’impatientait et qu’Hannibal s’ennuyait de plus en plus.

\- _Laissez-moi me présenter._ Interrompit Liz, attirant l’attention des trois hommes sur elle. _Agent Elizabeth Keen du FBI, Mr Reddington nous apporte son aide à la capture de criminels d’intérêts majeurs. Nathaniel Wolf en fait partie. Je dois le trouver et je sais que vous pouvez nous y aider._

 _\- Euh une petite minute._ Intervint Malss qui braquait à présent sur Reddington un regard confus et empli de trahison. _Tu es un mouchard alors ? Comment tu oses venir ici ?!_

 _\- Vous m’avez entendu ?!_ Gronda Lizzy. _Quel est son nouveau nom d’emprunt ? Donnez-le-moi ou je fais débarquer tout le bureau de Miami avant que vous ne puissiez dire liposuccion !_

Les yeux de Malss ne cessèrent de faire la navette entre Red et la jeune femme, il n’avait pas d’autre choix… Reddington allait le payer ! Oh ça oui ! Comment pouvait-il travailler pour le FBI et débarquer par la suite dans son bureau avec un des fédéraux ? Et qui était l’autre homme ? Malss le trouvait bizarre, inexpressif et terrifiant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui donnait froid dans le dos. Il était au pied du mur, aucune alternative ne s’offrait à lui s’il voulait continuer d’exercer et ne pas finir en prison.

 _\- Bradley Holand…_ Soupira-t-il. _Voilà le nom qu’il porte aujourd’hui._

Red fixa alors le chirurgien, la main sur le cœur, feignant à la perfection la stupeur mêlée à la colère.

\- _Abraham !_ S'écria Raymond furibond, tandis que le docteur Lecter s'avançait vers Malss, un éclat de prédateur illuminant ses prunelles. _Je t'envoie d'importants clients en consultation. Des gens qui sont des rouages cruciaux pour mes affaires. Des gens dont l'activité serait menacée en cas d'indiscrétion de ta part. Et voilà que toi, tu craches le morceau à la première occasion !_

Liz contemplait le médecin, une expression outragée sur le visage pendant que Lecter marchait droit vers le pauvre homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 _\- Vous m’aviez dit qu’il était quelqu’un de sérieux._ Gronda dangereusement le psychologue.

 _\- Euh attendez une petite minute !_ Bafouilla Abraham en reculant précipitamment de quelques pas, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver nez à nez avec cet effrayant personnage.

\- _Une femme se présente agent du FBI, vient te voir, balance deux, trois menaces cousues de fil blanc et toi tu trahis un de tes propres clients ?! Non mais bravo c’est du joli !_ Rabroua Reddington. _J’espère que cela n’arrivera jamais aux oreilles de ce pauvre Nathaniel Wolf !_

 _\- Red… Je ne comprends rien…_ Objecta Malss alors que Lecter s’était arrêté à deux pas de lui et jouait avec un couteau à cran qu’il venait de sortir de sa poche.

_\- Et quels autres secrets as-tu déballés hein ?_

_\- Aucun !_

_\- Qui sait pour mes interventions ?_

_\- Personne c’est la vérité !_ S’époumona Abraham.

\- _Je t’ai recommandé à Christine et Mark tout particulièrement pour ta grande discrétion et tes compétences ! Je leur ai assuré que tu étais digne de confiance !_ Persifla le criminel avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth et Hannibal qui continuaient de jouer le jeu. _Toutes mes excuses j’avais tort._

Il reporta son attention sur le chirurgien, qui avait perdu ses couleurs et avait l’air d’un idiot, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- _Tu devrais avoir honte Abraham !_

Red fit signe à ses acolytes de le suivre vers la sortie et rajouta :

_\- Allons-y, je connais un autre chirurgien._

Le trio quitta la pièce tandis que Malss continuait de se confondre en excuses et de les appeler. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Liz et Red ne purent s’empêcher de rire tels deux adolescents qui avaient réussi à berner leur professeur.


End file.
